


We All Have bad Days

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bad Days, Based on a dream I had, Comfort, F/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a dream I had a while back and one of my bad days at work. So no sex or smut or anything. Just Tom being Tom and my cat is here too,</p><p>This is also a gift for JaneDoe876</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have bad Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

And now for what must be the millionth fucking time today I wiped the fat tears that spilled from my eyes and tried to read the words on the page. But again they just became blurred with fresh new tears 

"Oh I fucking give up"

I flung off the covers and lay on my back with my arms spread out like a starfish. I did not care anymore. I just lay there and let the tears roll

Today had been the most awful day at work

Work

I fucking hated those back stabbing bastards that I was forced to work with. Why can't they just keep their opinions to themselves, or at least till I'm out of ear range

I was minding my own damn business, just getting on with my work, no doubt I was doing the other slackers work as well so double the pressure to get these done on time. Thank god my shift is only four hours but I had been doing a crap ton of overtime to get more money to survive. These jerks don't pay me enough. Anyway. I was working and I could hear two of them speaking about me and someone I love very much and it made my fucking blood boil. So much so I faked being sick just so I could go home and cry and hide under the covers 

Yes I know its the cowardly way of doing things, running away with my tail between my legs and crying, but where I am if you stood up for yourself, you could be jobless the next day **(that is true dear readers)** So I have to suck it up and take it or they will show me the door 

I ran pretty much all the way home in the dark and in the poring rain. Ahhh good old British weather. Till I got to my front door. Thank god I now live on my own. My mother would have had a freaking field day if I came home early, and I would have had to listen to one of her rants 

I ran up the stairs to my room, got rid of my uniform and pulled on my long, black shirt that said. I am Caius Marcus of Rome, and I'm burdened with glorious versus **(That is a real shirt and I WANT IT)** Jumped into my cold bed, picked up the book I was reading on the nightstand and tried to read

I did this sometimes to help calm my nerves and cheer myself up when I was feeling down. It nearly always worked

But today not so much. All I could think about is what they said. I know people say sticks and stones may break my bones but name will never hurt you, but these words were fucking bullets 

Why people have to me so heartless. These people made me want to just dig a hole and bury myself from the world 

My whole mind was a mess and I could not take it today. I had reached the end of my rope

I sank into my bed pulled my covers over my head once more, sank my head into pillow and cried hard. I sobbed and sobbed till finally, shear lack of sleep and crying I fell asleep 

\-----------------------

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door, I was not going to get up and see who it was. I could not care less today. Every two to three minuets the knocking would start. Whoever this was they were not going away soon and it was pissing me off. I just wanted to be left alone

Finally when I could not stand the knocking anymore I threw off the covers and stormed down the stairs and slammed the front door open. I was about to scream bloody murder at who ever was disturbing my peace. I did not care whoever it was. Whether it was girls selling cookies, someone selling double glazing or the second coming. Whoever it was, was getting knocked into middle of next week. 

Everyone that is except Tom

When that door was opened and my fist was about to smash into face, I saw Tom and froze. Poor Tom looked dumb struck at me. I had ran down in here ready to raise hell in just my shirt, my face was most likely still red and streaked with tears and my eyes puffy and sore

"Darling are you ok. I was getting worried, you were not coming to the door and you were not picking up your phone. I got back early from work and I thought I would come and see you"

Damn. I left my phone as well as my most of my stuff back at work in the locker since I was in such in a rush to get out of there

"Oh I'm sorry Tom. I came home from my job early and went to bed. I left my stuff there in the locker. I'm sorry for making you worried honey I just...I just..oh God"

I tried hard not to cry "Don't fucking cry woman" I yelled to myself "He's just got back from juggling tours, filming and a ton of interviews, he does not need this"

Tom dropped his bag on his back and let go of his suitcase handle and took me in his arms 

"Hey, hey it's ok. Whats wrong darling"

"Oh Tom .....its just been awful today. I'm sorry you must be tired as hell"

"Yes I am darling, but not to tired to come and see you and hang out with you. And now I'm here it's is clear you need me and much needed comfort"

Tom had come in leaving his bags at the hallway by the door and led me upstairs to my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of pj pants and sat on the bed next to him, nurseing a cup of tea he made me and poured out all the events to him on at a time

I sounded to myself like I was some kind of freaking teenager who can't deal with their feelings. But Tom just sat there listening to my every word. And after much crying and struggle to get my words out, Tom hugged me tight and spoke softly to me 

"They don't deserve you at all darling. All you do is work hard to make it in this life and they kick you down for no reason but for what seems like their own sick pleasure"

"You must think I'm a fool for working for them and getting nothing but abuse" I muttered into his chest 

"No darling never a fool. I know how hard it was for you getting this job and I know how even harder it is to get work now"

"Mmmmm" I whimpered feeling the tears coming back. God you would think they wold have gone dry now

Just then I felt a padding on my knee. I looked down to see my black cat Pippin padding at knee

"Oh hello baby" I said picking her up and hugging her. I had come home and pretty much ignored her since I was so upset and I felt pretty bad "Sorry Pip baby for ignoring you today, mummy was just really upset"

Pippin purred and nuzzled into me 

"At least you got me and Pippin on a bad day honey" said Tom scratching Pippin on the ears 

Tom was right. It did not matter about those losers at work, they were just horrible people that did not desurve my attention, I just had to ignore them the best I could. Be the better person

"Darling how about we take a nap and then will order dinner for us" 

"That sounds amazing Tom. Can we have sushi"

"What ever you like darling"

Tom had changed into a thin shirt and baggy, climbed into bed beside me and wrapped me up in his strong arms and kissed me softly on my cheek. This was the life, safe and snuggled in Tom's arms being kissed and cuddled and being told that everything will be ok in the end 

I fell asleep cuddling Tom and Pippin who was asleep on Tom chest 


End file.
